


Corrupted Crystal

by ChaseImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Abuse, Dark Magic, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: Someone's infected Sportacus' crystal with dark elf magic, causing him to have violent and potentially murderous outbursts. He's quickly losing control.





	1. Chapter 1

The pain on his chest was worse than anything he had ever felt before. He tried desperately to rip the crystal off, but it was burning into his skin, he couldn't touch it, it wouldn't let him. It was out of his control now. He screamed, tearing at his clothes. Darkness crept into his vision as the pain reached a new level, it felt like his entire body was dipped into a pit of lava, left to die-left to die. That's what they wanted.

His vision finally faded out, leaving him to sleep.

~

"Have you guys seen Sportacus today?" Stephanie asked Pixel.

"No. Maybe we should send him a letter?" He suggested.

"Good idea! I'll be right back!" Stephanie ran off to find some paper.

Sportacus,

You haven't come down from your airship all day, and we are all a little worried. Are you okay?"

Stephanie

She sent the letter up, and waited by the mailbox.

The other kids went on playing, but she had a bad feeling. It lingered even after Sportacus landed beside her with a smile on his face.

"Hi Stephanie! Why would you be worried about me?" He asked, still smiling.

"Well, you haven't come down all day, and that just seemed a bit weird." She explained.

"I was just practicing! And, so far, nobody has needed my help, so I just haven't thought to come down." He seemed a bit nervous to Stephanie.

"Okay." She said, unconvinced, "Do you wanna come play with us?" 

He hesitated. "Sure." 

"Are you sure your okay?" She stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"I'm fine Stephanie. Now come on-" She pushed him back, hitting him the chest. He cried out, crumpling to the ground.

"Sportacus!" Her yell caught the attention of the other kids, and they came running over, crowding around the hero.

He lay on the ground, writhing in pain, holding his crystal as if he were trying to rip it off. He was sweating, something the kids hadn't seen before.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Trixie turned to Stephanie. She was focused on trying to pull the crystal off, but it wasn't budging.

"He was acting weird, and when he tried to walk away, I pushed him back, and he just, kind of fell. I'm sorry Sportacus!" She abandoned the crystal and instead knelt beside him, holding his hand. He seemed to be slowly recovering, and offered a weak smile to the pink haired girl.

"It's okay Stephanie. You didn't mean to. You are a lot stronger than you think!" He stood, forcing out a chuckle.

"Sportacus, do we need to call a doctor?" Ziggy asked.

"No, I am fine! Come on, let's play!" He ran to the sports field.

"He's not flipping or jumping. Guys, I'll be right back." Stephanie ran off, a dtermined look on her face.

~

Robbie fell out of his chair as a loud banging filled his lair. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 4 in the afternoon.

"Who would be bothering me at such an early hour!" He grumbled, stalking over to his periscope to get a look at the culprit.

"Bubblegum! What is she doing here!" He climbed the ladder, and pushed open his hatch.

"What do you want, Pinkie?" He growled.

"I really really need your help!" Her panicked voice softened his anger for a moment.

"Why would you need my help?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's Sportacus! His crystal, it's like it's hurting him!" She cried.

"Why do you think I, of all people, would be able to help you with that?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the ladder.

"Because you can do weird magic things, I've seen you do them!" She pulled on his arm. He yanked it away, only to have her grab his other arm.

"How could you possibly get that idea? I don't have any magic!" Robbie lied.

"Robbie, please. He's in pain! And acting really weird! And you're the only one that knows anything about this, besides him!" She kept pulling on his arm, yanking him down from his spot onto the ground.

"Okay!Okay! Let go!" He relented. He stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"Where is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie and Stephanie returned to the sports field to find the kids playing basketball. Sportacus wasn't running around as much as usual. He was just passing the ball around to the kids, letting them shoot it at the basket.

"Hey Sportacus!" Stephanie greeted. He waved, then spotted Robbie.

"Hey Robbie, what are you doing out and about?" Sportacus asked, tossing the ball to Pixel before walking over.

"Just enjoying the air. What's wrong with you?" Robbie quirked an eyebrow.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine." Sportacus smiled happily, putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay. Come with me." Robbie yanked him forward, taking him out of the view.

"What are you doing Robbie?" Sportacus asked once he was released.

"Give me your crystal." He demanded, holding his hand out.

Sportacus stared at the hand, "My crystal? Why would you want it?" he asked, touching it lightly.Robbie noticed him wince at the touch.

"Because. I'll give it right back. Just hand it to me. Prove you're fine." Robbie sighed.

"I-I can't." Sportacus admitted, pushing away Robbie's hand. Robbie smirked.

"I didn't know you were capable of lying, Sporty. I'm impressed. Now come on." He yanked him away again, startling the hero.

"Where are we going, Robbie?" Sportacus asked nervously.

"To my lair, so we can figure this out. And don't try to protest. You're in danger, and if you die or something those kids will bug me." Robbie threw open the hatch and practically had to shove Sportacus down the tube before he climbed in.

When Robbie came bursting into his lair, he somehow managed to land on top of the elf, who had not moved after he landed.

"That is quite a fun ride Robbie!" Sportacus chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah yeah. Now come, we have important things to do." Robbie got up, straightening his clothes, and went to the bookshelf.

"You have books on my culture?" Sportacus asked incredulously.

"Duh. I had to my research to find your weaknesses. So far the only weakness i could affect you with is the stupid sugar thing. I don't have enough magic to do curses." Robbie mumbled, flipping through the first book.

"Don't have enough?" Sportacus repeated.

"That's what I said. Now, I have a feeling your problem is a curse of some sort, but I don't really have a way of finding out which one, without causing tremendous amounts of pain for you, which normally I wouldn't care about, mind you, but I promised Pinky up there that you wouldn't get hurt. So, we'll have to just guess. Now, do you know who might've done this?" Robbie closed the book, and turned to him.

"I know who did it, actually. But they are very hard to find if they don't want to be found." Sportacus' eyes had lost their glimmer, a dark look in them. His fists were clenched by his side, the knuckles white.

"Sportacus, who did this to you?" Robbie was actually a little frightened at the sudden change in the cheery hero's mood.

"Number Nine. Abele."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sportacus, calm down, buddy." Robbie pleaded, backing away from him. 

"I'm not upset. I don't need to calm down." Sportacus seemed to have an veil of blackness around him, partially blocking his sight.

"I just need to-" He had Robbie backed against one of the work stations.

"Sportacus, please, just, stop, relax." He tried to keep any panic out of his voice, holding his hands out to show he wasn't a threat.

"Robbie?" Sportacus asked, reaching to out to touch his cheek. Robbie stayed still, arms still stretched out to his sides.

"Yes, it's me, Robbie." He whispered, slowley moving his hands to Sportacus' arms. He seemed to be calming down from the contact, but not enough. Robbie reached, moving the elf's hat, and running a finger over the tip of his ear.

Sportacus seemed to melt, crumbling to the floor. Robbie let out a shout, and kneeled over him.

"Are you okay? What the hell was that?" Robbie asked, trying to pull him up.

"Robbie, you pulled me out!" Sportacus' energy had returned, and he leapt up, bringing Robbie with him.

"Okay?" Robbie drawled the word out, thoroughly confused.

"You stopped the Dark magic from taking over. You can control it, too! You need to stay with me. I can't lose control like that, I might hurt someone." Sportacus' face was full of worry and fear.

"Of course I'm gonna stay with you! You'll end up killing someone if I don't. Now, come on. We have some research to do."

 

~

"Hey Sportacus, hey Robbie, where are you guys going?" Stephanie asked,as they raced by her. Sportacus stopped and turned to smile at her.

"We have some important hero stuff to handle, but I promise I'll play with you guys later, okay?" He said cheerfully.

"Okay!" She skipped off, and Robbie let out a sigh.

"Come on, before they try to find you." Robbie pulled him along again, and soon they were at the mayors office.

"Mayor, we need to see the history books you have." Sportacus asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, they're on the bookshelf over there, help yourself!" The mayor smiled. 

"Thank you!" Sportacus said as he and Robbie began looking through the books.

"Look, Robbie! A bloodline curse! I think this is it!" Sportacus shoved the book in Robbie's face excitedly, and he had to yank it from his hands to read it.

"Wait, this can only be done by someone in your family. I thought your parents were gone?" Robbie asked.

"They are." Sportacus seemed to be slipping in again, thinking about who did this to him.

"Hey hey, buddy, it's okay." Robbie grabbed his hand, trying to soothe him. "Don't answer if it will trigger the weird mind cloud thing, but who is Abele?"

Sportacus seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment before he turned to Robbie, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"My sister." 

~

"Hey guys, Sportacus says he'll come play with us later. He has to do hero stuff." Stephanie said, kicking one of the soccer balls laying at her feet.

"He's been acting weird. Really weird. And now he's actually spending time with Robbie! I'm worried, Stephanie." Pixel said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not our business, even if we want it to be. Come on, let's play some baseball or something while we wait for Sportacus.

~

Above the clouds of Lazytown, a hot air balloon rested. The occupant chuckled as she set the telescope down beside her.

"If only those kids knew that their precious hero was about to be come their worst nightmare."


End file.
